Candy Cadet
Main = ' ' is a robot-like animatronic who first appeared in ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Physical Appearance Candy Cadet is a bluish-grey robot with two yellow beaded antennae (the left with an orange orb and the right with a pinkish-red orb), two long arms ending with claws, two coin slots at the bottom, and two big wheels. His body is covered with several constantly changing multi-colored lights, and at the center of his torso is a slide where candy comes from. Personality While Candy Cadet never displays emotion, he will occasionally tell cryptic and depressing stories to the player in a monotonous, robotic voice with a vaguely British accent. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator He is one of the attractions usable for the pizzeria. Candy Cadet is located in the "Stan's Budget Tech" section of the Catalog. In the "Very Good" item condition, he is priced at $310. His stats are as follows: *'Atmosphere:' 0 *'Health & Safety:' 0 *'Entertainment:' 3 *'Bonus Revenue:' 3 *'Liability Risk:' 0 Minigame When interacted with, the player plays a small minigame in which they click on Candy Cadet's chest to receive candy. After doing so, Candy Cadet may either tell the player one of three randomly-selected stories as the camera slowly zooms in on him, or mention that he will tell the player a story the next time they visit. Ultimate Custom Night Candy Cadet returns in Ultimate Custom Night as a background object in the default Office, slumped over and deactivated. Occasionally, he will very briefly jolt back to life while saying a snippet of one of his stories. |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Candy_Cadet_Icon.png|Candy Cadet's icon from the selection menu. CandyCadet-left.png|Candy Cadet when being placed on the left side of the pizzeria. CandyCadet-right.png|Ditto, but on the right side. CandyCadet.gif|Candy Cadet while play testing (click to animate). Candy.png|The Candy the Candy Cadet gives. Ultimate Custom Night Deactivated-CandyCadet.png|The deactivated Candy Cadet seen in the first game's skinned Office. CadetGhost.gif|Ditto, but glitching for a brief second (click to animate). |-|Audio = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator ''Ultimate Custom Night'' |-|Trivia = General * Candy Cadet is "voiced" by the IVONA text-to-speech program, using the "Brian" voice. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Candy Cadet has two coin slots, each requiring quarters (25 cents). Although, the player is not able to insert the coins to Candy Cadet for story-telling upon interacting. **Additionally, every time the player interacts with Candy Cadet, they only use up one coin. * Candy Cadet's design is faintly similar to Class B-9-M-3 General Utility Non-Theorizing Environmental Control Robot (or simply Robot), a character from the science fiction television series Lost in Space that aired between 1965 and 1968. ** The overall shape of Candy Cadet's head also bears an uncanny resemblance to Alpha 5, a robotic character in the popular 1990's television show The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Ultimate Custom Night * Candy Cadet was originally intended to be part of the roster as one of the customizable characters along with Adventure Endo-01 from FNaF World, but was scrapped and replaced with Withered Chica and Withered Bonnie. *Oddly, Candy Cadet was called "CadetGhost" in the game's sound file folder. *Due to simply being an overlay, Candy Cadet does not move with the Office when the player is jumpscared. **This could also be an animation error. * Within the Office, a clipping error shows that one of Candy Cadet's claws will clip through his wheel when moving on occasions. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted *The achievements in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Now I will tell you a story, is a reference to him. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Minigames Category:Main Series Minigames Category:3D Minigames Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night